My innocent brother
by Cutie pari
Summary: This is for my cute reviewer meow meow,this is two shot or three shot based on after Abhijeet ka inteqaam,purely duo based,so duo readers please peep inside,:Abhijeet and daya oc
1. My innocent bear

**Hi, how are u guyz?? mai to aaplogo jaise friend ko banakar bhut khus hun,** **Meow meow;ye story maine aapke kahne par likhi hai,to** **Plz jaroor batana kaisa laga and best of luck for your exam**

 _Thank you chhaya and rhia for helping me a lot_

 _so let's start this srory:_

 _Abhijeet-siya aap theek ho na_

 _Siya-han abhijeet uncle mai bilkul theek hun_

 _and they hug each other with tearful smile..._

 _Acp-siya beta chalo aapko ghar chhod deta hun,aapke mummy papa bhut khus ho jaenge aapko dekhkar_

 _Abhijeet(smily)-han beta chalo_

 _They were going to outside but now abhijeet was feeling dizzy and continuosly tried to hide this from daya,but now he couldn't control and going to fall but two strong hand prevent him from falling ,his buddy hold him tightly and concerningly asked him"tum theek ho????"_

 _Abijeet smiled and said his most favourite dialouge-han yaar mujhe kya hua,mai to bilkul theek hun_

 _Daya nodding his head like "ye nhi sudhar sakta"_

 _Daya(teasingly)-han bhai tumhe kya ho sakta hai tum to spider man,super man aur jitne v he man un sabke combination ho na"_

 _Abhijeet(embarassingly)-daya yaar,but his buddy cut him with"ye daya vaya tum rahne do aur chup chap mere saath hospital chalo,tab se dekh raha hun bare miya breaking dance kar rahe hai,leking aaram nhi kar sakte,shaan jo ghat jaegi_

 _Abhijeet(confusingly)-ainn mai breaking dance kab kar raha tha_

 _Daya(teasingly)-jab se hospital se nikle ho tab se gir par rahe ho,maine road pe v dekha tha jab mai aaya{ **humlogo ne dekha tha ki abhi sir incidence ko yaad kar rahe the tab unhe chhakar aa raha tha},** ab chup chap bilkul mooh band karke chalo_

 _Abijeet tried to say something but stop after seeing fiery gaze of daya over him_

 _Here ouside the godown_

 _Acp-freddy ye abhijeet daya kahan rah gye ,kitni der ho rahi hai,dekho jara kahan hai??_

 _Freddy-yes sir,he is about to go but stop after seeing duo was coming_

 _He said to acp-sir vo log aa gye_

 _Daya was holding abhijeet from his shoulder caringly and abhijeet was silently following his buddy's order silently_

 _Acp(worriedly)-daya kya hua abhijeet ko?_

 _Daya(angrily)-sir chakkar aa raha hai sahab ko isliye hospital leke jaa raha hun_

 _Acp smiled to see his elder's son class from his younger son_

 _Acp(caringly)-theek hai daya,le jao sambhal ke jaana,humlog siya ko ghar chhod denge_

 _Daya nodded and give order to abhijeet to lay down in backward seet_

 _abhijeet made annoyed face but it doesn't affect over his brother_

 _Daya take driver seet and drove off toward hospital,_

 _in quills,_

 ** _Daya pov:boss mere saath saath iss gaari ne v bhut miss kiya tumhe,in ek mahino me ek din v aisa nahi hua jab maine passenger seat par tumhe na dekhkar tumhare vapas aane ki mannat na mangi ho,tears came in his eyes ,he look toward his buddy who is laying in backward seet with closed eyes,he wiped his tear swiftly_**

 _after 1hour he reached hospital,he got down from car and open abhijeet's side door,but he notice no movement in abhijeet's guesture,so he understood that his buddy has slept,he caresses his buddy's head lovingly and shake abhijeet with"boss utho hospital aa gya" with the concern and sweet voice of his brother he get up and smiled sweetly to his brother who smiled back_

 _Daya carefully hold him and caringly took ouside him,abhijeet smiled to see his buddy's care_

 _Duo went to doctor, doctor check abhijeet and certified him that he is ok,but he had to take bed rest atleast for a week..._

 _After that,they drove off to their home_

 _{ **Here duo live in same home}**_

 _Daya unlocked the door and took abhijeet inside in his bed room and lay him down_

 _Abhijeet-daya mujhe shower leni hai,mai abhi nhi sounga (making cute face)_

 _Daya-han to le lena kisne mana kiya hai par jab tak mai bahar se ghar ka saman leke nhi aata tum yaha se hiloge v nhi ,samjhe(strictly)_

 _Abhijeet(cute angry face)-han samajh gya ,tab se bas daant hi rahe ho,mujhe ye baat pyaar v se to samajha sakte the na par sirf tumhe daantna hota hai huh_

 _Daya smiled to listen his buddy's sweet complain and he also realised that his buddy is saying right,he is very strict with his sweet bro_

 _Daya(sweetly)-abhi sorry,but his buddy did his face other side with huh_

 _Daya move his face toward him-sorry abhi,maine tumhe daant raha hun,lekin abhi mujhe tujhe phir khone se dar lagta hai,his voice chocked and eyes filled with tear, tum nhi jaante maine tumhare aane ka kitna intezar kiya hai is ek mahine me(tearily) ,mai tumhe us haal me jab dekhta t_ _ha to mujhpe kya beetti thi ..._

 _Abhijeet eyes also filled with tear to listen his buddy's tearful voice,he said tearily-daya i m sorry dekh kan pakar ke,mai yahan se nhi hilunga aur gussa v nhi karunga_

 _Daya smiled in tear to see his innocent soul who was holding ear cutely,he wipe his tear and said-theek hai, kaan chhoro ab ,mai saaman leke aata hun and he goes from there_

 _ **Abhijeet pov:Mai jaanta hun yaar in mahine me tune kya kya face kiya hoga,phir se akela hone ka khauf kya hota hai,ye mujhse behtar kaun samajh sakta hai,meri v yahi halat hui thi jab tu rocky vale case me mujhse door hi ho gya tha...**_

 _ **Par ab mai aa gya hun na sab theek kar dunga,pahle jaisa**_

 _Abhijeet-ye daya kahan rah gya,board ho raha hun yaar,chalo terrace me baithta hun tab tak,nhi-nhi agar vo aa gya to bhut gussa karega,nhi karega usse pahle hi aa jaunga,he smiled and got down from bed and started climbing stair,but suddenly he felt dizzines and heavy breathing and he fell down from stair in rolling,his head hit with ground and blood started oozing from his head..._

 _Thanks to read,_

 _plz review for next chapter_

 _Aur haan jinlogo "tu meri duniya " pe review diya hai vo tansen na le ab unka review show hoga,meri setting me kuch problem ho gyi thi..._


	2. My innocent bear 2

**A/n:Thanks for your lovely reviews...** **Aaplogo ko mere previous chapter me emotion kam lage the,i hope iss chapter me vo kami puri ho j aye** _so aaplog story padho mai chalti hun,last me baate hongi aaplogo se,_

 _Daya came from market and knocked the door-abhi darvaja kholo,kahan ho??,but nobody was opening his door,ye abhi kahan hai darvaja kyun nhi khol raha??? (lagata hai boss so gya hoga he smiled ,kya daya sone de boss ko mere pass to dublicate key hai) he nodded his head in disappointment and slap his own head,as he opened the door, the scene came infront of him was so horrible that all the things in daya's hand fell down on ground,his whole body has shievered completely,he felt current pass through his spine and he is feeling that he is unable to take breathe , he saw that his brother was lying uncouscious on ground and blood was oozing from his head,he with fast step reached to his buddy and take his head on his lap and started patting his cheek ,his eyes fill with tear and voice chocked to see his bhai in that condition "abhi aankhe kholo,kya hua tumhe,"my god iske sar se to khoon nikal raha hai (tearly),he take his buddy in his arm and took him inside bedroom and lied him carefully, he caresses his hairy scalp and keep his kerchief on wound for further bleeding,he rushed to kitchen take first aid box and came to his buddy, he hurriedly started to clean his blood" boss kya hua tumhe(sobbing) kitna chot lag lag gaya,he applied antiseptic on his wound in which abhijeet flinched liitle,daya saw that he started blowing on his wound, he hold his buddy's hand and said complaingly kyu karte ho tum boss humesa aisa haan,tumhe bhut maja aata hai na mujhe rulakar,dekhna iss bar mai bilkul baat nhi karunga tumse and he kept his head on his buddy's shoulder and sobbing silently and started to remember the whole month which he spent_ _without his buddy,he didn't realize how much time he remained in that position..._ _After sometime abhijeet opened his eyes and saw that daya was still sobbing and holding his habd tightly ,his heart pinched badly to see his ladoo(mujhe na apne se chhote ko ladoo bulabna bhut pasand hai,so i used it here) sobbing badly,he kept his hand on daya's head on that touch daya jerked and look at his buddy who has opened his eyes now,abhijeet felt tingue in his heart to see the red and swollen eyes of daya,he wanted to hide his dodo in his protective shell so he tried to sit but daya immediately scold him_ _Daya(angrily)-khabardar agar bed se uthne ki kosis v ki to,jaante ho tumhe uss hal me dekhkar mujhpe kya beeti haan(tearly),agar tumhhe jaada chot lag jaati ,mai vakt pe nhi pahunchta to kya hota tumhe iska andaja bhi,tumhe mana kiya tha na maine bed se uthne ke liye phir kyu uthe tum,javab do i said answer me_

 _Abhijeet was silently listening his buddy's scold with down head,he can understand his buddy's concercern and tansen for him in anger,so he was saying nothing bcz he know if he opened the silly reason of his big blunder then bahagvan v use daya ki daant se nhi bacha sakte_

 _Daya(rudely)-ab bhoot kyu ban gye ho javab kyu nhi de rahe ,theek hai kuch mat bolo aise hi chup chap baithe raho bhoot bankar and he went angrily from there_

 ** _Abhijeet pov:Mai bhut bura hun,maine apne bacche ko aaj kitna dukh de diya,kitna roya hai vo(tearly),mere vajah se phir se usne vo haadsa yaad kiya hoga,ab vo sara gussa apne upar nikalega,hey bhagvan usne subah se kuch khaya v nhi hai(guilt shade over him to hurt his ladoo unknowingly)mujhe usse manana hoga mai apne chhote ko iss hal me nhi dekh sakta,_**

 _He get up from his head and went toward his buddy room,he saw that daya was siiting in dark his head was between his knees with arm around arond his leg ,abhijeet was shwing his jerking body that indicate him that his chhote is crying,he worriedly sat beside him and kept his hand in his shoulder but daya jerked his hand remained in that position_

 _Abhijjet(tearily)-baccha, idher dekh na plz (daya didn't react) maine apne jaan ko bhut rulaya na ,mai bhut bura bhai hun na humesa tujhe dard deta hun, maine 17 saal pahle khud se ye vaada kiya tha ki chahe jo ho jae kisi ko v tujhe hurt nhi karne dunga par maine khud apne bacche ko itna rula diya, i m sorry ladoo mai tera accha bara bhai nhi ban saka(now he was crying silently),par tu to mera pyara bhai hai na bas ek baar dekh na idher plz,ek baar maaf v kar de phir kabhi nhi karunga aisa, he broke down completely( now daya can't resist himself and hug hid buddy tightly,and abhi also hide his dodo immediately in his broad chest)_ _Daya started crying loudly in soothing shell of his brother to expel out his all fear and pain which he boar for a month,daya was crying badly which was showing his fear to loosing his buddy ,abhijeet started rubbing his back to sooth him and caresses his hair, after seeing daya stopped crying but still sobing,so abhijeet wanted to seprate him but daya's cute' ummmm' stopped him,abhijeet smiled to listen his cute antics after long time,_ _Abhijeet-daya baccha ab chhor mujhe chal khana khale tune subah se kuch nhi khaya hai(daya didn't seprate and hide his chest more cosily in his buddy's arm) abhijeet understand that daya wanted to say something but he is not saying,so he_ _continue to caressing his hair,mere bacche ko kuch kahna hai apne abhi se "hmm"?_

 _Daya(nodding in hug)-boss maine na tume bhut miss kiya(abhijeet smiled sadly and ruffling his hair continuosly)pata hai boss jab tum coma me the na to acp sir ne mujhe bhut sambhala,mai na raat ko jab beach par rahta tha na to kabhi fredry_

 _ko to kabhi sachin ko kisi bahane se mujhe ghar bhejne ke liye bhej dete the ,_

 _Abhi(scolding)-to tu raat me ghar kyu nhi aata tha itne thand me beach kyu jaata tha ,tujhe bukhar ho jaata to kaun sambhalta tab mai to tera khyal rakhne ke liye tha bhi nhi(sadly) aur sir v kisse kisse sambhalte beaurow me v sir ke upar kitna bojh aa gya hoga upar se tu v beemar hojata to sir kaise sambhalte tujhe haan(slapped his bear lightly on head)_

 _Daya(tearly)-tum ghar pe nhi the na to ghar aane ka man hi nhi karta tha,yahan aata tha to sirf tumhari yaad aati thi aur tab na mujhe bhut rona aata tha,mujhe ..mujhe yakeen hi nhi aata tha ki tum mere paas nhi ho, pata hai mai na itne din tumhare room me hi sota tha taki mujhe lage ki tum mere saath hi ho(abhijeet has tears in his eyes after realizing his buddy's pain,he hold his buddy more tightly in hi arm ) now daya was sobbing badly,pata hai...mujhe na...ek baar goli..goli v lagi thi haath me (he is saying all this with shambling language), kisi ne mera khyal v nhi rakha bas sir ne daant kar dressing karne ke liye bhej diya, us din raat me mujhe na bukhar v ho gya tha aur mujhe bhut pyaas v lagi thi par mai paani v nhii pee piya(abhijeet heart pinched badly,he kissed his ladoo's forehead to easie his pain) maine na uss din tumhe bhut miss kiya, bachpan me akela tha tab v koi khyaal nhi rakta tha par ab to mujhe tumhari aadat ho gyi hai na boss,isliye bhut rona aaya mujhe na us din bhut dar lag raha tha ki agar tum vapas mere paas nhi aoege na to mai vapas akela jee nhi paunga,sacchi boss agar tumhe kabhi kuch ho gya na to mai v mar,but abhijeet cut him "kuch nhi hoga tujhe aur na hi mujhe kuch hoga samjha(scoldingl)daya hugged abhijeet more tightly and shedding his tear in his buddy's arm,abhijeet 's shirt was absorbing his all tear_

 _ **Abhijeet : mai vada karta hun baccha mai ab tujhe kabhi nhi andhere me khone dunga,tujhe tera bhai kabhi akela nhi chhorega,promise**_

 _ **Daya keep his hand infront of him with (cutely)-pinky promise**_

 _ **Abhijeet smiling pulled daya's cheek and kept his hand on his buddy's hand with pinky prommmmmis..**_

 _And they laughed in tears as well as sooth,they are laughing togerther in after a month_

 _Daya(cutely)-boss bhukh lagi hai_

 _Abhijeet-chal mere bhai aaj mai tujhe khud apne haatho se khilaunga chal(daya smiled broadly)_

 _Daya-boss tum do min ruko mai knoodles banake aata hun tab tak tum kamre me jake aaram karo_

 _Abhijeet-nhi daya tu jaake baith,mai aaj khud banauga knoodles aur tujhe khilaunga but he stopped after seeing fiery gaze over him_

 _Abhijeet(fake smile)-kya daya mai to majak kar raha tha,hahaha tu v serious le leta hai(daya nodded his head like"iska kuch nhi ho sakta")_

 _ **Abhijeet(murmuring)-abhijeet baboo kalti marlo yahan se ab nhi to isko phir se vo baat yaad aa gyi ki mai bed se neeche utarkar terrace jaa raha tha to tera ye sweet sa ladoo angry bear me tabdeel kab ho jaega pata hi nhi chalaga,he thought himself and walked inside his room hurriedly**_

 _And here daya who hear his buddy's mumbling laughed loudly and went to kitchen with shaking his head.._

 _Daya came to abhijeet with knoodles,and abhijeet started feeding him with love but suddenly stop when he saw tears in his buddy's eye_

 _Abhijeet(worriedly)-wiping his tears and cupped his face "kya hua baccha haan tu kyu ro raha hai" batana_

 _Daya(teary smile)-tumhare haath se bhut dino se nhi khaya tha na,isliye thora emotional ho gya_

 _Abhijeet nodding his head disappointmently"-sachhi daya acp sir na tera bilkul sahi naam rakha hai"_

 _daya(confusingly)-kya_

 _Abhijeet(naughtingly)-Emotional fool and he laughed_

 _Daya(fake smile)-haha very funny chalo ab khilao mujhe_

 _And they took their dinner with teasing and taunting_

 _After dinner,daya was lying over abhijeet's bed keeping his head on his buddy's lap considering as pillow and abhijeet was continuingly ruffling his bear's hair_

 _Daya(closed eyes)-boss tum jab mere baalo me aise haath pherte ho na to mujhe bhut accha lagta hai,aisa lagta hai meri sari tansen door ho gyi_

 _Abhijeet(smilingly)-baccha ab bilkul chup hoke soja,kl bearow jana hai na tujhe ,ab mai to abhi jaa nhi sakta saheb ne acp sir ko jo apni party me kar rakha hai unhone saaf suna diya"abhijeet tum mujhe ek hafte pahle beaurow me dikhne nhi chahiye huh"(daya smiled)_

 _After sometime daya went to dreamland with the magical touch of his buddy,after seeing daya sleeping peacefully he smiled and shifted his buddy's head on pillow and pat his head not to disturb his sleep and then kissed him on his forehead(daya smiled sweetly in sleep like he is seeing good dream)_

 _Abhijeet(smiled on cuteness of his pal)-awww mela baccha kitna pyaara lag raha sote hue,he caressing his head,tu nhi jaanta baccha tu mere liye kitna anmol hai" tu na mere liye bhagvan ka bheja hua sabse pyara gift hai,mera angel hai,tere bina to mai v ek pal chain se nhi rah sakta,mai promise karta hu ki aaj ke baad kabhi tere aankho me aanso nhi aane dunga he promised himself determiningly, and kissed his sleeping angel's head again and sleep beside him,_

 _Now both buddy sleeping peacefully with sooth in his heart..._

 _ **I have completed this one...**_

 _ **Meow meow:mai abhi 11th me hi di(can i call u dii?)aur haan i hope ki ye story aapko pasand aayi ho ,so batana jarror**_

 _ **Once again thanks to all my reviewrs**_

 _ **bye...tc...gn**_


	3. My friend

**A/n: I just to thanks all of u for revewing my all stories in individually...**

 **Meow Meow: Thank u for review, u r so cute, love u yaar.I read your all review 5-6 times sachhi(god promise) ,bcz your review teaches me a lot and your review gave me confident...Thanks to ff ki tum jaise dost mujhe mile, love you so much(kaan pakar ke sorry for calling u nitika)**

 **Rhia dubey:Di aap to mere pahle reviewer ho aur maine aapki abhi tak ki sari duo stories padhi hai aur review v kara ka, all r awesome and mindblowing, plzzzz aur v duo stories likhiye na, we r waiting.Love u soooo much my cutie didu**

 **Js Abhii; Tujhe kya bolu, tu to meri pyari jenny hai.You r so cute yaar and such a pure soul you are,tumne abhi tak jitne review diye hai un sab ke liye to thanks but meri life me aane ke liye v thank u soooo much.Love u jenny, god bless u and haan tu na gayab mat hua kar eid ki chand ki tarah(hey i was just kidding)** **...tc..love u again** **chhaya : Thank u soooo much for your review , abhi tak tumne jitne v reviews diye hai un sab ke liye,love u ...tc...**

 **Abhi-ya fan:Thank u soooo much fir your review and also for your blessing...bye..tc..** **Anam-abhi's fan-Thank u so much for your all review dear..tc..love u** **Abhigyaan:Thank u baccha for your cute reviews..love u a lot...tc...**

 **Arib:Thank u for review...**

 **Sherlocked:Are mai tumko kaise bhool sakti hun gudiya, hey sambhavi such a cute name yaar aur mujhe pata hai ye maa durga ka naam hai...Thanks for your all review..love u sooooo much..bye..tc**

 **cid duo fan:Thank for your review**

 **Zeba:Thank u for review and supporting me, love u yaar..tc**

 **sifa:Hey dear, thank u aur mai na jaroor aapke liye flashbach dalungi apne new chapter me..thank u sooo much for your cute review..tc..**

 **Thanks to:Abirika jai,priya, dhara abhi 's fan, nanno,gb,rai,kritti, mann,kochu,akku,Eman** , **tanu,misti,neha,tanya,ritu,jigyasa,abhii,alisha,sirish,ksarah di, mr bindas,** **puja,DA95,sab,cid duo lovers and all those guests who reviewed...Love u all, keep supporting me friends...**

 **Aur ek baat plz aaplog #justice4cid par jaroor petetion sign kare bcz humne poore 3 weeks se cid nhi dekha..bye...love u and keep loving our duo also**


End file.
